


Dancing Petals

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to watch her dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago and just never posted it. Enjoy, though.

Dancing Petals 

“Come on Willas!” Margaery begs him, literally on her knees before him. “You have to go!”

“What happened to your date?” He asks instead of answering her..

“He canceled.”

“Loras?” 

“Busy.”

“Grandmother?” 

“Also busy.”

“Why don't you just go alone, then.” Willas suggests.

“Willas,” Margaery whines. “I can't go to the ballet alone! Besides, I already bought the extra ticket!”

Willas groans as Margaery’s eyes light up with an idea.

“You know, Sansa will be there. She's the Prima.” It was no secret that Willas had the teeniest crush on the Stark girl. Maybe not so teeny, if he really thought about it. 

“I'll go!” Is his immediate reaction to those words.

Margaery clapped her hands together. “Great! Might I suggest the grey suit? It's Sansa's favorite on you.”

XxXxXx

She's beautiful up there, the most beautiful thing Willas has ever seen. She's like water, her movements fluid and graceful, done with absolute precision. He is mesmerized by her, as he has always been, but more so when she is like this. Dancing.

When they go back stage to meet her, he tells her how amazing she was, and she blushes.

“Thank you, Willas.” She says, and takes the bouquet of golden roses from his personal garden. “These are lovely.”

They go out for drinks and talk and laugh. When Margaery gets up to go to the restroom, he doesn't know how, but he works up the courage to ask her out. To his surprise she says yes.

XxXxXx

It turns out they have a lot in common. They like the same books, the same music, the same movies. She loves dancing, and he loves to watch her dance.

Their first Christmas together it's her gift to him. She wheels him outside to the snow and dances for him. Her hair flows around her, and she even has a tutu on. He is mesmerized, as always.

“Happy Christmas, Willas.” She says breathlessly.

“Happy Christmas, Sansa.” He replies, equally as out of breath.

XxXxXx

One day, after they've been dating for awhile, he takes her out into his private garden. She's wearing a bright pink sundress and a matching hat, and Willas knows this is where she belongs. Here in the sunshine, surrounded by colorful flowers. With him.

“Go around the corner, there's something there I want to show you.” He tells her.

She cocks her head to the side and smiles slightly. “Alright.”

He takes a deep breath and wheels after her. She standing with her back to him in front of a bed made of grass, holding a velvet box. He slips himself out of his chair to kneel on the ground, a feat he may regret accomplishing later, but when she turns around with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes, he decides it was all worth it.

“Sansa Stark,” he says with tears in his own eyes now. “I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you dance. I have known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you for months now, but the grass needed time to grow.” She giggles at that part. “Sansa Stark, you beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” She tells him. “Of course I will.”

They make love there, on the grass bed in the sunlight, and Willas thinks he has never felt more at peace in his own garden.

XxXxXx

Years later, he sits in that garden, weaving flower crowns for his wife and two daughters while they dance for him, and he is mesmerized, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like this pairing, as I've said before I'll ship Sansa with almost anyone, but I don't think I'm good at writing this pairing. I love reading fics of them, but I just can't get a good handle on writing them, ya know? Anyway, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
